Uta ni Katachi wa Nai Keredo
[[Archivo:Uta_ni_Katachi_wa_Nai_Keredo.jpg|thumb|300px|Uta ni Katachi wa Nai Keredo Ilustrada por nezuki]]Uta ni Katachi wa Nai Keredo (歌に形はないけれど / La canción que no posee forma) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue subida a Nicovideo el 20 de enero de 2008, y actualmente supera las 2 millones de visitas en Nicovideo. Siendo la segunda canción del autor Doriko, consiguió el millón de visitas el 25 de agosto de 2009, siendo una de las más conocidas de este. Ha formado parte de diversos conciertos, así como forma parte de los juegos Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA-, Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- extend, Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade, Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone y además es incluida como un dlc en -Project DIVA- F2nd. Intérprete: Hatsune Miku Música y Letra: Doriko Ilustración y PV: nezuki *Nicovideo *Youtube Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *MOER feat. Hatsune Miku -2nd anniversary- *unformed *V love 25 -cantabile- *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- extend Complete Collection *Hatsune Miku Best ~memories~ *Hanataba ~the best of doriko feat. Hatsune Miku~ *Uta ni Katachi wa Nai Keredo/CD Letras *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki. *Romaji tomado de Vocaloid English & Romaji Lyrics. *Traducción por Dark_Kudoh. Kanji= 薄紅の時を彩る花びら ひらひら舞う光の中 僕は笑えたはず 鮮やかな日々に 僕らが残した 砂の城は波に溶けて きっと夢が終わる 真っ白な世界で目を覚ませば 伸ばす腕は何もつかめない 見上げた空が近くなるほどに 僕は何を失った？ 透通る波 映る僕らの影は蒼く遠く あの日僕は世界を知り それは光となった 僕は歌うよ 笑顔をくれた君が泣いてるとき ほんの少しだけでもいい 君の支えになりたい 僕が泣いてしまった日に 君がそうだったように 僕がここに忘れたもの 全て君がくれた宝物 形のないものだけが 時の中で色褪せないまま 透通る波 何度消えてしまっても 砂の城を僕は君と残すだろう そこに光を集め 僕は歌うよ 笑顔をくれた君が泣いてるとき 頼りのない僕だけれど 君のことを守りたい 遠く離れた君のもとへ この光が 空を越えて羽ばたいてゆく そんな歌を届けたい 僕が送るものは全て 形のないものだけど 君の心の片隅で 輝く星になりたい |-| Romaji= usubeni no toki wo irodoru hanabira hirahira mau hikari no naka boku wa waraeta hazu azayakana hibi ni bokura ga nokoshita suna no shiro wa nami ni tokete kitto yume ga owaru masshiro na sekai de me wo samaseba nobasu ude wa nani mo tsukamenai miageta sora ga chikaku naruhodo ni boku wa nani wo ushinatta? sukitooru nami utsuru bokura no kage wa aoku tooku ano hi boku wa sekai wo shiri sore wa hikari to natta boku wa utau yo egao wo kureta kimi ga naiteru toki honno sukoshi dake demo ii kimi no sasae ni naritai boku ga naiteshimatta hi ni kimi ga sou datta youni boku ga koko ni wasuretamono subete kimi ga kureta takaramono katachi no nai mono dake ga toki no naka de iroasenai mama sukitooru nami nando kieteshimatte mo suna no shiro wo boku wa kimi to nokosu darou soko ni hikari wo atsume boku wa utau yo egao wo kureta kimi ga naiteru toki tayori no nai boku da keredo kimi no koto wo mamoritai tooku hanareta kimi no moto he kono hikari ga sora wo koete habataite yuku sonna uta wo todoketai boku ga okurumono wa subete katachi no nai mono dakedo kimi no kokoro no katasumi de kagayaku hoshi ni naritai |-| Español= Las pétalos que colorean los momentos escarlata, revoloteaban suavemente dentro de una luz, mientras yo reía. Los vívidos días que a nosotros nos quedaban, se disuelven como un castillo de arena por las olas. Estoy segura, que el sueño ya acabó. Si despertase en un mundo completamente blanco, estiraría mis brazos sin nada que atrapar y miraría arriba, al cercano cielo. ¿Qué será lo que he perdido? Como ola trasparente, nuestras sombras se reflejan en el lejano azul. Aquel día conocimos el mundo y entonces se lleno de luz. Voy a cantar, para darte una sonrisa cuando llores. Puede que sea muy poco, pero quiero apoyarte. Y es que en los días en los que lloraba, tu estabas allí. He olvidado algo aquí, a sido todo lo preciado que me has dado. Puede que no tengan forma, pero en el tiempo no se descoloreará. Como una ola trasparente, sin importar cuantas veces desaparezca aún quedará nuestro castillo de arena en pie para recoger la luz. Voy a cantar, para darte una sonrisa cuando llores. Puede que no sepas nada sobre mi, pero quiero protegerte. Por muy lejos que nos hayamos separado, esta luz irá volando hacia ti y superará el cielo para hacerte llegar esta canción. Puede que todo lo que te haya enviado no tenga forma, pero quiero que sea una estrella brillando en un rincón de tu corazón. Galería Uta ni Katachi wa Nai Keredo PJ e.png|Modelo de Hatsune Miku en Uta ni Katachi wa Nai Keredo para Project Diva Extend. miku_75.jpg|Modelo de Hatsune Miku en Uta ni Katachi wa Nai Keredo para Project Diva Arcade Future Tone. Enlaces *Piapro de nezuki. *Ilustración Oficial en Piapro. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Canciones Legendarias Categoría:Canción publicada en 2008